1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of lighting fixtures and more particularly is directed to a fixture for mounting to the underside of a cabinet over a counter surface, such as in a kitchen, and featuring halogen lamps as the light source.
2. State of the Prior Art
Counter light fixtures constitute a substantial segment of the indoor lighting market and generally include lamp fixtures which can be mounted to the underside of wall-mounted cabinets, such as kitchen cabinets, for the purpose of illuminating a counter area under the cabinets. It is desirable that such counter lights have a slim profile for unobtrusive mounting under the cabinets. Many such fixtures are commercially available and typically rely on fluorescent lamp tubes as the light source. Counter lights are generally between one and two inches in height and of varying length depending on the length of the counter surface to be illuminated. The light fixture is commonly fastened by screws passing through mounting holes in the housing of the light fixture and driven into the wooden cabinet. Electrical power may be supplied to the fixture either by a power cord which is plugged into an A.C. wall outlet, or by an electrical conduit connected through a “knock-out” opening in the fixture housing.
A common problem in counter light fixtures is excessive heat buildup which is transferred to the cabinet above the fixture and eventually heats the cabinet interior. Temperature sensitive food stuffs or other materials stored in such a cabinet can be degraded or spoiled by the heat. The proximity of a hot lamp fixture to a counter surface is also undesirable for reasons of safety and comfort of those working there.
This problem is aggravated by halogen lamp bulbs which run hot compared to fluorescent tubes. The relatively small interior space of the lamp housing and its close proximity to the cabinet overhead prevents easy dissipation of rising hot air and conspires against easy ventilation of the lamp housing.
Existing counter lights also are unduly difficult and inconvenient to install because of the difficult access to the electrical wiring in the fixture. Often a wiring compartment is secured by multiple fasteners, such as sheet metal screws, which must be removed and replaced during installation. Replacement of such fasteners is difficult because it has to be made after the fixture is fastened to the underside of the cabinet, forcing the electrician to work in an awkward position.
What is needed is a halogen lamp counter light fixture with improved ventilation and heat dissipation characteristics and which is easier to install underneath hanging cabinets than currently available light fixtures.